fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 8
We have merge and MARQUIS WINS IMMUNITY *Troyzan finds the idol* Wyatt: It's been quite a climb here, and really the wildcards coming into this merge for me is L.J, Nick, James and Wilson, I don't know them and they seem tight and they seem to have pulled Tucker in, so here's the plan to send one of them home, I was thinking either L.J or Nick, because they can both compete in challenges and seem smart, but L.J seems like the leader so I'm writing LJ down, and tonight I think I'm going to have to use the idol, what I know is that I got my four and I got Claude meaning tonights vote will come down 5-5, five votes for me five votes for LJ but I'm going to pull out the idol and send LJ home 5-0, it's a plan that will work great for me and my allies if it works Troyzan: I was terrified of a merge because the fact is the tribes are coming in down 6-4, but we chose to keep Wyatt instead of Brian for a reason and that's for connections and me and Marquis made the right decision because Claude is 100 percent in with us, and with Wyatt's idol we can take the majority after this vote, but that isn't even the best part of the day, I found my own hidden immunity idol, and I'm not telling anyone, this idol is amazing it could be my ticket to a million bucks and I plan to make sure it is Claude; I'm playing both sides of the fence of course, I told Wyatt that Tucker was behind Diego getting sent home, I mean I don't want Wyatt to know I was the one to screw Diego because I want Wyatt to trust me I want to use Wyatt to my advantage, the line has been drawn I'm with my new alliance for the long run where I can hopefully play the swing vote position, but I've been gathering information to make sure an idol doesn't screw us up, and damn Wyatt does have the idol but even with him thinking I'm on his side that's still 5-5 so he's playing tonight because he thinks it's going to be 5-0 LJ going home, but little does he know we can put the vote on Carson or Troyzan and send them home 6-4 James; It's no secret I've been skeptical of Claude ever since day 1, I mean it seems as if he proved loyalty with the Diego vote off thing, but I don't know, I can't trust him completely, I mean he's known Wyatt for 22 days and only me for half of that, maybe Wyatt doesn't even have an idol and this is a play save him, I don't know probobly not, but Claude just seems like a a rat to me and I think he'll probobly try and put himself in the middle of our alliance and become a swing vote, The people I trust is LJ Nick and Wilson, and if they trust Claude then I guess I can kind of aswell for the time being, but I'll make sure we send Claude packing sooner or later Carson: I think we might actually not be in the worst position as we may have thought, I mean we have 5 meaning we can always force a tiebreaker plus we got Wyatt's idol, and I mean all things seem to be focused on voting out Wyatt so I'm confident we can send LJ packing tonight, but in all honesty the foursome of LJ James Nick and Wilson are basically enemies number 1, even though Wilson seems like a cool guy and I have no problem with the others, but those four need to go Tucker: There's a clear divide forming of two alliances and I do kind of have connections to both and maybe to some I could kind of choose where to go, but the post swap tribe really took me in, guys like Nick are real great respectful people, and like I don't like Wyatt, he acts like some sort of genius but really he's a dummy and I will ride to the end with my alliance and see where it takes me Nick: I don't like Wyatt, I don't like Carson, I've never liked Marquis and Troyzan, so this has made the merge a little bit better for me so I won't feel bad when I vote them out hahaha, truth is though, usually there's always a couple of knuckleheads and that are easy to get rid of, and the only guy like that who made the merge is Tucker, and I plan on taking Tucker to the end with me, and right now Wyatt is target number 1 but he's a smart dude and according to Claude has an idol so tonight we have to put votes on someone else, and I know James is very skeptical of Claude, and I am aswell but Claude already proved he's against Wyatt with telling us about Diego, so I don't think Claude is trying to screw me over, for the time being, and if the time comes where I have to cut Claude, then I'll do it LJ: I think things are going to go as planned, Wyatt is going to play an idol and we are going to vote out either Troyzan or Carson, but I do have some concerns because if I'm being duped tonight, by Claude or Tucker or Wyatt is able to pull something off then it's probobly me going home, I mean I've tried to make myself a non threat because I'm kind of quiet, but I'm just a strong player and I do feel like people are threatened by me, which means surviving this vote is not guarenteed and getting to the end is not guarenteed I'm just making sure my grounds are covered and trying to make sure nothing goes wrong tonight Marquis: It's really cool to have immunity, I mean I'm guarenteed final 9, the only guy who can say that, so that's awesome, and you know even if I didn't have this they would still probobly target Wyatt, but just to know I'm safe that's real important to me, and you know all hope might not be lost for us, because we have flipped Claude and Wyatt has an idol so actually if everything goes correctly we are going to go up in numbers 5-4 in this vote and that basically guarentees me final 5, so I'm really hoping our plan gets executed properly Carson final words You know, it could of been worst, I made the merge I'm on the jury, I worked my ass off, and tonight we got outsmarted and I had to pay the price and there is nothing I can do about it, so be it